A Decayed Monument
Overview Summary #Keep an eye on the monument while Vabden gets his tools. #See Vadben for your reward. Obtained from :Vadben in Cliffs of Dohjok Reward :*2,000 XP :*200 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"'Master' Excuse me. Could you do me a favor? I left some of my tools back in my camp, but I can't leave this monument unattended for too long. Some unscrupulous corsair could steal my equipment and research papers, and I can't afford that. Could you keep an eye on this '''monument' for me while I go get the tools? It should only take me a few minutes."'' ::Accept: "Wow, someone willing to go get their own stuff! I'll totally stay here and take the easy job." ::Reject: "I'm kind of busy, sorry." Intermediate Dialogue :Vadben: "This monument was built during the era before the Scarab Plague. I can't wait to see what else I shall discover about Istani people during those ancient times." :Vadben: "I'll be right back. Just keep an eye on the monument and I'm sure you'll be fine." Reward Dialogue :"Thanks! Looks like everything's how I left it. I hope you didn't get too bored." Walkthrough Several groups of Skale will appear close to the moument and attack your party. The first groups are level 4 progressing to level 14 at the last group: * 4 Ridgeback Skale (3 - 2x) * 6 Frigid Skale (3 - 2x) * 13 Ridgeback Skale (3) * 14 Frigid Skale (2) * 4 Skale Blighter (2) This quest is of master difficulty and quite difficult to complete for low level characters without assistance. If you are on the quest Queen of the Quarry, here's a trick. You will be assisted by Captain Vander, a level 10 warrior, and two other Sunspears, one level 10 ranger, and one level 10 paragon, for that quest. Make use of them to easily complete this quest without the assistance of high level players. Another easy way to do this quest is, if you have the primary quest Leaving a Legacy active, you can talk to Hamar, in the Cliffs of Dohjok. After you talk to him a group of five level 10 warriors will join you, as well as the level 6 Dunkoro NPC who accompanies you from the start. This makes the quest incredibly easy to complete even with a four-person party. Even better, wait until you have completed the Jokanur Diggings mission so you get access to Beknur Harbor, then come back with an extra four level 12 henchmen to take the heat. Using the hero / henchmen command flags, place them just downhill from where you start the quest. Highly recommended if you are an aspiring survivor: it is easy to get overrun even for a middle level character in a strong group in this quest. Alternatively, this quest is quite easy to do if you flag your henchmen a bit away from the monument and go with them, so as to completely avoid aggro of the spawning skale. When two groups spawn and collect in the same area, look through the skale to target the highest level and attack with your henchmen, making sure to target the next high-leveled skale in the group before any others. When you kill one wave, quickly flag and run back to where you were before the first wave, and repeat. Notes *If you are a low level, this quest is actually easier than it seems. Simply pull the groups of Skale to the Sunspear encamped just west of the Resurrection Shrine. If your group dies, you'll simply resurrect next to them and can continue fighting and pulling as necessary. *If you are looking to raise your Sunspear rank, you can enter into Cliffs of Dohjok from Champion's Dawn, take the Skale Hunt bounty, and then do this quest for the 24 Sunspear Promotion Points. Map back, abandon the quest, and repeat until you have the desired amount of points. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Difficulty Master Quests Category:Gives Sunspear points